Kim Tae Yeon
Perfil thumb|424x424px|Taeyeon * Nombre: '태연 / Taeyeon * '''Nombre Completo: '김태연 / Kim Tae Yeon *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, DJ de Radio, Modelo, Actriz, MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Jeonju, Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur. *'''Estatura: 1.58cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Zodiaco Chino: Serpiente *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía Taeyeon nació en la ciudad de Jeonju, de Jeolla del Norte el 9 de marzo de 1989. En el 2004 una oportunidad de oro se presentó, era el “8th Annual Best Contest” realizado para seleccionar al mejor vocalista de todo Corea del Sur, entre el público estaba un cazatalentos de SM Entertaiment, buscando entre los participantes la nueva estrella de dicha empresa. Kim no estaba preparada emocionalmente y mentalmente para afrontar este reto, o al menos eso dejaba ver, ella, a pesar de estar un tanto insegura, por dentro, sabía que triunfaría. Ese día tan importante, su familia le brindó unas palabras de aliento, dejando ver que la apoyaban incondicionalmente, dándole la seguridad que le hacía falta. Segundos antes de su presentación se volvió un manojo de nervios, lo cual era lógico, y así, en esa condición subió al escenario y realizó su presentación sin ningún inconveniente, aparentemente; al final del concurso se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, había ganado el primer lugar del SM Entertainment's 8th Annual Best Contest pasando por encima de un chico mayor que ella por dos años y, que no se podía negar, él poseía una grandiosa voz. Desde entonces, se entrenó en SM durante 5 años y 3 meses, formando en canto y baile. En 2004, participó en la canción "You Bring Me Joy" de la banda The One antes de debutar como líder de Girls 'Generation. Se graduó en 2008 de Jeonju Arte High School y fue condecorada por Lifetime Achievement Award de la escuela secundaria, también es muy conocida por su hermosa voz, unas de las mejores voces y vocalista del mundo artístico, al igual conocida también por tener una belleza espectacular. Carrera como solista Taeyeon co-condujo un programa radial en Good Friend Radio junto con Kangin de Super Junior hasta que este último se fue el 19 de abril de 2009. De ahí en adelante condujo el programa radial sola hasta cesar su trabajo como conductora el 26 de abril de 2010. También contribuyó a un par de soundtracks como artista solista, interpretando la canción “Manyage” (“만약에”, “If”) tema del drama de la KBS2 Hong Gil Dong y “Deullinayo” (“들리나요”, “Can You Hear Me”) del soundtrack de Beethoven Virus. “If” se volvió popular en varias listas en línea, más o menos al mismo tiempo que “Baby Baby” fuera estrenada, mientras que “Deullinayo” recibió el premio YEPP Popularity de los Golden Disk Awards del 2008. Salió en el reality show “We Got Married” de Munhwa Broadcasting Corporation participando como la tercera rotación de parejas; participó junto al comediante Jeong Hyeong-don. Cuando esta noticia fue anunciada el 7 de enero de 2009, causó un escándalo entre los internautas de Corea del Sur debido a la diferencia de 11 años de edad entre los dos. También cantó “SarangInGulYo” (“사랑인걸요”, “It is love”) con Sunny para el drama Heading to the Ground, y la canción “S.E.O.U.L.” con los miembros de Super Junior y Girls’ Generation. Taeyeon también es una sub MC para el programa de Kim Seungwoo, llamado SeungSeungJangKu (En Coreano: 승승장구) transmitido por KBS, haciéndola de MC junto a Wooyoung de 2PM, Choi Hwajung, Kim Shinyoung, y Kim Seungwoo. El 7 de mayo de 2010, tuvo su debut como el rol principal femenino en el musical “Midnight Sun”, el cual está basado en la novela Japonesa “Taiyō no uta” por Aya Denkawa. El musical trata sobre Kaoru Amane, una chica de 17 años, que sufre de Xeroderma pigmentosum, prohibiéndola de salir durante el día. Ella mantiene sus ánimos arriba escribiendo canciones y cantando cada noche en la estación del tren. Taeyeon recibió buenas críticas por su interpretación. Además, aprendió a tocar la guitarra para su desempeño musical. Taeyeon y su compañera de grupo Seohyun fueron elegidas para el doblaje coreano de la película de animación 3D Mi Villano Favorito (Despicable Me). Taeyeon dobló la voz del personaje Margo, mientras que Seohyun realizó el doblaje de Edith, la hermana menor de Margo. También interpretó la canción de Caribbean Bay con sus compañeras Jessica, Seohyun, Tiffany, Yuri, y con 2PM. Cantó a dueto con su mentor The One la canción “Like a Star” estrenada el 17 de noviembre de 2010. Taeyeon también contribuyó al soundtrack de Athena:Goddess of War de la SBS, con la canción “I Love You”, la cual fue estrenada el 13 de diciembre de 2010. La canción llegó al número uno en varias listas de éxitos. El 31 de enero de 2011, Taeyeon cantó a dueto con Kim Bum Soo, la canción llamada “Different. La cual también llegó al primer lugar al poco de haberse estrenado. Entre febrero y abril de 2012 actuó en Salamande Guru and the Shadows junto a el actor y cantante Choi MinHo. En octubre Taeyeon debuta con su primer mini álbum "I" siendo la primera en grupo en una carrera solista. TaeTiSeo (Girls' Generation TTS) Taeyeon junto a sus compañeras de Girls' Generation Tiffany y Seohyun conforman parte del sub-grupo llamado TaeTiSeo (Taeyeon, Tiffany, Seohyun / TTS). Lanzando así su primer mini álbum llamado "Twinkle" el cual dicho video con el nombre ya antes mencionado fue revelado el 29 de abril de 2012 donde algunos integrantes del grupo EXO Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun y Chanyeol hicieron aparición en este. Luego de dos años de descanso, el grupo decidió regresar con un nuevo estilo refinado y elegante, donde estas tres chicas destacaron en todos los escenarios tanto como en canto y baile lanzando su segundo mini album "Holler" del cual la primera canción en revelarse fue "Whisper" luego seguidamente fue revelado el video "Holler" el 17 de septiembre del 2014. SM The Ballad El 3 de febrero de 2014 se anunció que S.M. The Ballad haría su comeback en dicho mes luego de mas de 3 años de hiatus. SM anunció los miembros originales ya no estaban en el grupo a excepción de Jonghyun de SHINee, a él se unirán Yesung de Super Junior, Zhou Mi de Super Junior-M, Krystal de F(x), Taeyeon de Girls' Generation, Chen de EXO, Chang Min de TVXQ y la solista china Zhang Li Yin. Canto la canción "Breath" a dueto con Jonghyun de SHINee. Dramas *Producer (KBS2, 2015) Cameo *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS,2012) C''ameo'' *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Temas para dramas *''The Word, Love'' tema para You're All Surrounded (2014) *''And One'' tema para That Winter, The Wind Blows (2013) *''Closer tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Missing you like crazy tema para The King 2hearts (2012) *''I Love You'' tema para Athena (2010) *''It's Love (Feat. Sunny) tema para Heading to the Ground (2009)'' *''If'' tema para Hong Gil Dong (2008) *''Can You Hear Me?'' tema para Beethoven Virus (2008) Doblaje de voz *Mi Villano Favorito (Despicable Me) (2010) como Margo Películas *I AM. (2012) Temas para películas *''Bye'' tema para Mr. Go 3D (2013) Programas de TV *'2015:' Daily Taeng9 Cam *'2015:' Running Man *'2015: 'Weekly Idol *'2014': Hidden Singer * 2014: 'The Return of Superman *'2014:'Radio Star (invitada junto a Tiffany, Sunny, Jessica y Yuri) *'2014: Healing Camp (Girls' Generation) *'2012-2013:'Show! Music Core junto a Tiffany y Seohyun *'2012:' Invincible Youth (junto a Hyo Yeon y Sunny) *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: '''Dream Team (Girls' Generation) *'2010:' Win Win *'2010:' Ultimate Note (Girls' Generation) *'2009: ' Hello Baby! *'2009: ' We Got Married casada con Jung Hyung Dong *'2008''' Horror Movie Factory (Girls' Generation) *'2008: 'Family Outing *'2007: '''Girls Go To School (Girls' Generation) Musicales *Midnight Sun (2010) *Can You Hear Me (2008) Discografía 'Mini Album' 'Single' Colaboraciones *'2015:' Verbal Jint (ft. TaeYeon) - If the World Was a Perfect Place *'2015:' Yim Jae Bum (ft. TaeYeon) - Scars Deeper Than Love *'2015:' Amber (ft. TaeYeon) - Shake That Brass * '''2011:' Kim Bum Soo (ft. TaeYeon) - Different *'2005:' The One (ft. TaeYeon) - You Bring Me Joy (Pre-Debut) Vídeos Musicales *'2015:' Amber - Shake That Brass * 2008: Lee Bul - Forever Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Girls' Generation **'Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista principal y Bailarina. **'Sub-Unidad: Girls' Generation-TTS. **'Projecto: 'S.M. The Ballad. *'''Tipo de voz: Mezzosoprano. **'Rango:' D3 ~ C6 (2 octavas y 6 notas). **'Registro:' G3/G#3 - C#5/D5 ~ F5/F#5 (Con voz de cabeza) **Es la voz más fuerte de Girls' Generation. Ha producido algunos de los mejores C5 del Kpop y perfectos Ab5. Tiene una resonancia consistente en el A4 ~ C5/C#5, logra un sonido completo y redondo, siempre canta con un paladar blando levantado, casi nunca nasal, tiene un sentido decente de control y apoyo de la respiración. *'Educación:' Jeonju Art High School. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluído), e Inglés (Fluido). *'Familia:' Padre, Madre, Hermana menor (Kim Ha Yeon) y hermano mayor (Kim Ji Woong). *'Religión: '''Catolicismo. * '''Fanclub:' ''Taeganger. *'Hobbies: Tocar la guitarra, cantar, pintar. * 'Personalidad: '''La chistosa y bromista del grupo, es algo torpe y despistada, pero da miedo cuando se molesta. *'Numero Favorito: 'El 9 puesto que son 9 integrantes y ella nació el 9 de marzo del 1989. *'Color Favorito: violeta(morado,purpura) y Azul. *'Mejores Amigas:' Tiffany y Sunny. *'Mejor Amigo: 'Kim Hee Chul. *"Kim Tae Yeon" significa: "La gran belleza. *En el 2004, fue presentada en la canción "You Bring Me Joy" de la banda The One antes de debutar como líder de Girls Generation. *Fue la ganadora del SM Academy Singing Competition en el 2004. * Muchos ídolos la escogen como su chica ideal. * Taeyeon junto con Yoona son las mas populares del grupo y las que más fans masculinos tienen. * Esta en el puesto número 2 de la chica mas hermosa en Corea y en el puesto número 9 de la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. * Taeyeon es la unica integrante que cambia frecuentemente el estilo de su cabello. * En una encuesta a los fans fue elegida como la mejor líder de grupos musicales. * Sus padres tienen una tienda de lentes y es miope por lo que usa lentes de contacto. * Ella junto a Sunny y Tiffany, son las mejores bebedoras de alcohol dentro del grupo. * Cuando Taeyeon y Tiffany estan juntas el ambiente es muy bueno, suelen ser muy bromistas y reirse de cualquier cosa. * Junto con Sunny son consideradas las Villanas de SNSD. * No le gusta actuar tierna, odia el aegyo. * Taeyeon es muy extricta y exigente a la hora de ser la lider. * Un día perdió su celular y lo encontró dentro de la nevera. * Es la segunda mejor cocinera de SNSD (Hyoyeon es la primera). * Le gustan los chicos divertidos y positivos. * Taeyeon creo el lema de SNSD "Ahora SNSD,mañana SNSD y para siempre SNSD" . * Para ella fue un gran honor cuando canto con Kangta. Cuando el le enseño como cantar, ella cometía muchos errores (En realidad ella lo hacia a propósito porque quería estar mas tiempo con él). * Heechul aconsejó a su amiga Taeyeon durante un episodio de "The TaeTiSeo" diciendo: “No vayas a Internet, y no hagas caso a lo que dice la gente anónima. La gente como yo, que hablan contigo cara a cara, están arriesgando su nombre mientras hablamos, ¿verdad?, sin embargo, otros no”. Mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, Heechul continuó: “No te hagas daño nunca más. Vamos a estar juntos por mucho tiempo”. * Para ella sus padres son un gran apoyo, ya que ellos quieren que sus hijos sean ellos mismos, debido a eso, ella aprendió a cuidar las cosas por su cuenta. * Una vez le preguntaron ¿Como te desestresas?, y ella respondió "Pienso en otra cosa; escucho música para desviar el estado de animo". * Siempre huía su casa antes del debut porque sentía que no estaba lista. *Ha sido catalogada como la Reina del OST, logrando perfectos All-Kill en cuestión de horas. *Taeyeon le regalo a sus padres una casa de lujo con 3 baños y 4 cuartos, con el dinero que había reunido ganando a través de las actividades de TaeTiSeo y Girls' Generation. * Jonghyun de shinee habló sobre las habilidades vocales de Taeyeon: “Las poderosas expresiones de Taeyeon, me dan la sensación de que ha pasado por muchas cosas, y que ha experimentado el amor y la separación. Pero yo sentía lo mismo incluso cuando ella era estudiante y trainee. Ella nació con una habilidad increíble para expresarse”. En relación con el sistema de revisión interna de trainees de SM Entertainment, él dijo: “Cada vez que recibíamos nuestras calificaciones, Taeyeon salía primera y yo segundo. No es que quisiera vencer a Taeyeon, pero fui a las revisiones todos los fines de semanas con la esperanza de poder llegar a obtener el primer lugar al menos una vez. Escuché cantar Taeyeon e hice muchas observaciones, era tan buena que aveces me sentía envidioso”. *Se confirmo que Taeyeon junto a su empresa empezaran a tomar acciones legales contra los comentarios maliciosos de ella en instagram . *Taeyeon ha sido nombrada como una de "Las 4 bellezas del Kpop 2015". La encuesta fue basada en gustos masculinos y en esta lista también se encuentran su compañera de Girls' Generation Yoona , Irene deRed VelvetRed velvet y la cantante IU. *Esta en el segundo lugar de la miembro con mas perforaciones (La primera es Hyoyeon y tercera Tiffany). *Según reportes Sunny, HyoYeon, TaeYeon & Tiffany comparten un departamento muy lujoso en las zonas más caras de Seúl. *En el cuarto episodio de “'Channel Girls’ Generation'”, las integrantes de Girls’ Generation hablaron de los hábitos hogareños de Taeyeon. Durante este episodio, Yuri dijo: “Antes vivíamos con Taeyeon. Una vez, no la vi por dos días completos, así que pensé había realizado un viaje a algún lado. Al final, resultó que fue porque no salió de su cuarto”. YoonA también añadió a la historia: “Hubo muchas veces que pensé ella no estaba en casa porque todo estaba oscuro, pero de pronto, salía de la oscuridad como un fantasma”. *Taeyeon fue la primera en debutar como solista dentro del grupo de Girl's Generation el 07 de octubre del 2105, con un mini-album titulado "I". *TaeYeon aparecio en la lista de las 100 Mujeres Más Hermosas del Mundo 2013 segun la revista TC Candler ocupando el puesto #9 , apareciendo otra ves en el 2014 ocupando el puesto #23 . *TaeYeon fue nombrada en una encuesta realizada por la comunidad en línea 'Pann' que se difundió entre los internautas sobre los mejores idols que tienen belleza, talento y fama; la cual incluye en la lista a 9 idols: Taemin(SHINee), Taeyeon(Girls Generation), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Chunji(TEEN TOP) entre otros. *Su compañera Yoona la eligio como una de las 5 bellezas de la SM Entertainment. *Taeyeon participara como presentadora de un premio en "10th Seoul International Drama Awards 2015" este proximo 10 de Septiembre. *En la emisión del 28 de agosto de “Music Bank” de KBS 2TV Se les preguntó a las chicas: “¿Qué miembro es difícil de domar, así como en Lion Heart?” a lo que Hyoyeon respondió: “La miembro más difícil de domar es Kim Taeyeon”. *El día 15 de septiembre 2015 se declara que ella y BaekHyun de EXO han terminado su relación después de 1 año y 3 meses. *Taeyeon ha logrado llegar a los 5.6 millones de seguidores en instagram. *A partir del 7 de octubre a las KST 7am Taeyeon ha logrado un all-kill en todas las principales listas musicales coreanas con su pista "I", su otra pista "U R" tambien fue muy impresionante en todas las listas musicales. De hecho la unica razon por la que "I" no era numero uno antes era porque "U R" estaba en el puesto numero uno. *El pasado 6 de octubre durante la transmision "I" contact de V live Taeyeon conto:“Cuando terminé la grabación y le mostré la versión final a Tiffany, ella repentinamente empezó a llorar”. “¡Fue como un grifo (llave de agua) que abrieron!” admite Tiffany, haciendo reír a Taeyeon.“No lloro mucho estos días, soy fuerte. Pero no estoy mintiendo, cuando escuché la canción de Taeyeon lloré como por tres o cuatro minutos”.“Todas las integrantes estaban ahí”, añadió Tiffany. “¡Yo también lloré!” dijo Taeyeon.Tiffany está de acuerdo y dice que todas estaban tan conmovidas que tenían lágrimas en sus ojos. “Es verdad, lloramos”, dice Taeyeon. *El MV "I" supero el millón de visitas en tan solo 12 horas, Y en menos de 24 horas ha superado dos millones de visitas. *'Taeyeon '''registró un gran éxito al entrar a la lista de '''iTunes' de 12 países aparte de tomar el primer lugar en las ocho listas coreanas más importantes con su primer álbum solista “I”.La aceptación también fue grande en el extranjero. A las 8AM del 7 de octubre KST, ella tomó el primer lugar en la lista de álbumes de iTunes de Brunei, Costa Rica, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Macau, Malasia, Panamá, Filipinas, Singapur, Taiwán, Tailandia y Vietnam. No solamente eso, entró al top 10 en 25 países en total, incluyendo segundo en Suiza, tercero en México, cuarto en Japón, quinto en Finlandia, Nueva Zelanda y Portugal y décimo lugar en Estados Unidos. *Taeyeon realizará su primer concierto en solitario titulado “Taeyeon’s Very Special Day“. Su concierto en solitario es una parte de la marca de conciertos en serie de SM Entertainment, The Agit. Va a tener un total de seis actuaciones del 23 al 25 de octubre y del 30 de octubre hasta el 1 de noviembre en el SMTOWN Theatre en SMTOWN Coex Artium. *Las entradas del concierto adicional de ‪Taeyeon‬ se agotaron en tan sólo 15 segundos. *El primer mini álbum de Taeyeon "I" ha superado las 10 mil ventas en menos de 24 horas, convirtiéndose en el primer álbum femenino en llegar más rápido a dichas cifras, superando las ventas de SNSD con "Lion Heart". *Taeyeon dijo en "I-Contact" de Naver V app, La canción "I" experimentó varios cambios en el nombre y se grabó una y otra vez. Nunca una canción fue grabada tantas veces antes. El cambio de nombre en varias ocasiones fue porque Taeyeon querían convertirlo en el título perfecto. Repetidamente grabo la canción porque quería mostrar la madurez de su voz con esta canción. *El 1°mini álbum "I" de TaeYeon se encuentra en la posición 2° en iTunes en todo el mundo. *Taeyeon confirmo que su tatuaje es verdadero en una firma de autografos de su nuevo mini album "I". En la promociones de Party se pudo ver en varias fotos su tatuaje detras del oido con el dibujo de su signo zodiacal Piscis. *Una fan le pregunto durante la misma firma de autografos si tenia planeado hacerse mas tatuajes a lo que Taeyeon respondio que si. *El mini Album "I" se coloca en lugares #1 Álbum mundial, #5 Álbum mas buscado y #38 Álbum independiente de los charts de Billboard. *Taeyeon logro su primer triunfo con su primer mini Album "I" en Show Champion. *Taeyeon alcanzo su segunda victoria con "I" con 10929 puntos, es la tercera puntuación mas alta de la historia de "M Countdown" , los dos primeros lugares pertenecen a Lion Heart de SNSD . *Taeyeon ocupo el primer lugar en los Principales charts semanales de MV; Youtube Kpop, iQIYi Kpop, Taiwan FIVE MUSIC: del 05 al 11 de Octubre en el chart de MV de Kpop en Youtube #1 Taeyeon "I", del 05 al 11 de Octubre en el chart de MV de Kpop en iQIYi #1 Taeyeon "I" y del 02 al 08 de Octubre en el chart de Taiwan FIVE MUSIC #1 Taeyeon "I". *Taeyeon debuto en el chart de albumes mundiales en Billboard y obtuvo la primera posición con su mini Album "I". *En tan solo 2 meses el MV de "I" logro superar los 36 millones de visitas, siendo este un gran exito para Taeyeon y la SM , Ellos mismo contaron que no esperaban el increible exito que tuvo el debut solitario. *Taeyeon tendra su propio Reality llamado "Taengoo cam" el cual sera transmitido y patrocinado por OnStyle. *En una encuesta para “Curious” de Y-STAR, se les preguntó a 200 participantes cuál es la mujer con quien más le gustaría salir a una cita a ciegas. Después de que los votos fueran contados, Taeyeon fue escogida como la favorita. *Recientemente, Naver llevó a cabo una encuesta para ver qué ídol femenina se veían mejor en el cabello rubio y los resultados fueron compartidos la famosa comunidad coreana llamada Pann con un 35.5% Taeyeon quedo en primer lugar , siguiendo en 2do lugar Krystal de F(x) con un 21.8% y 3er lugar Bomi de Apink con 15.3% . *Taeyeon fue nombrada en una lista de "ídolos masculinos y femeninos con los tonos vocales más singulares", Junto con Suho de Exo, Joy de Red Velvet, Changsub de BTOB y mas. *Taeyeon es la reina de las idols hogareñas, Ella conto que le encanta estar sola en su habitacion y dedicar ese tiempo para ella sola, en una reunion de fans una de las miembros de SNSD conto a los seguidores de Taeyeon que ella puede parecerse a uno de esos "ahjusshi" que no les importa estar todo el dia mirando tele sentado en el sofa, la diferencia es que Taeyeon no solo puede ver la tv todo el dia en el sofa, tambien puede pasar todo el dia haciendose las uñas. Taeyeon tambien conto que llego a estar toda una semana entera sin salir de su casa. *Despues de G-dragon de Bigbang con 7 millones de seguidores, Taeyeon junto con Chanyeol de Exo con mas de 5.6 millones de seguidores en instagram ocupan el segundo lugar de los idols mas populares en dicha red social, siguiendoles Baekhyun y Sehun de Exo con 5 millones de seguidores cada uno. Siendo Taeyeon la unica idol femenina. *Taeyeon fue elegida por los internautas en la encuesta realizada por la pagina oficial de Mnet como la idol mejor vestida en los premios MAMA 2015 con un 60.7% , quedando en 2do lugar las chicas de F(x) con 11.1% . *Se rumorea que Taeyeon regresará como solista en 2016. *Esta en el puesto #24 en el TOP de los rostros más hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista TC Candler 2015. Siendo esta su 4ta aparición en dicho Top. *Sabe tocar la guitarra y el violin. *Ella fue DJ de la radio Good Friend con Kang In (Miembro de Super Junior). *Es la primera miembro de las Girls Generation en hacer una canción trabajando de solista. *Se habia rumoreado que Taeyeon podria haber sido una de las protagonistas de Dream High 2. *Se rumoreo que salia con Xiah Junsu. *Este 18 de Abril durante la Presentacion Run Devil Run de SNSD en el Angel Price Music Festival un fan burlo a los seguridad del evento y tomo a TaeYeon del brazo jalando fuera de escena, por suerte los MC del programa y el Staff lo detuvieron y Taeyeon regreso a la tarima para interpretar los temas de Hoot y Gee. *Es buena tocando la guitarra. *Fue la mas solicitada por los fans para participar en el programa "Immortal Song 2". *Siendo una de las mas bajitas del grupo confesó que se colocaba en medio de las dos mas altas para asi sobresalir más. *Tiene unos hábitos de dormir muy raros, por ejemplo, según Sunny (compañera de cuarto) duerme con los ojos abiertos, habla dormida y duerme en posición de yoga, tambien ha llegado a resolver problemas matemáticos y dicen que algunas veces se pone a cantar o a usar el celular. *En una encuesta a los fans fue elegida como la mejor lider de grupos musicales. *Taeyeon dice que cuando una de las intengrantes esta enferma o les ocurre un accidente la ayuda, la levanta y van juntas de la mano a los ensayos. *Taeyeon es una experta pelando y rebanando frutas y vegetales. *Junto a Yoona es una de las mas populares entre las celebridades masculinas ya que la eligen como su chica ideal. *Es muy cercana a Wooyoung de 2PM . Es super amiga de Min Sun Ye de Wonder Girl. Muchos han dicho que Min Sun Ye y Tae son rivales ya que son lideres de 2 populares grupos en Korea pero ellas mismas aclararon que son muy unidas desde su debut Tiene un hermano mayor Kim Jiwoong, y una hermana menor Kim Hayeon. Es la que 2da mejor cocinera dentro de SNSD y su especialidad es el pollo frito. Es la mas temible del grupo, porque si está enojada no mantendrá silencio alguno. Entre las cantantes juveniles ocupa el 2do lugar. Esta locamente enamorada de Kang Donwon. No quiere que sus hijos sean cantantes. Su voz es de tipo Tenor. Ella mando muchas fotos firmadas y con frases escritas para Heechul mientras este se encontraba en el centro de entrenamiento. Ella es la reina del aegyo, ya que en una encuesta realizada titulada "Ídol femenina que derretirá el corazón de su novio con un desbordante aegyo" obtuvo el primer lugar. Los 3 miembros de ZE:A , Siwan , Minwoo y Dongjoon la escogieron como su chica ideal. El luchador de Corea del Sur, Kim DongHyun, dijo que seria realmente agradable salir con ella. Sus colore favoritos son el Morado y azul purpura. Es cercana a Hyomin de T-ara. Es dueña de una de las voces más hermosas. Esta en el primer lugar de la integrante mas hermosa y popular del grupo. Es muy responsable con todo. Esta en el puesto numero 2 de la chica mas hermosa en Corea. Muchos idolos la escogen como su chica ideal y se le han declarado 27 famosos muy populares y reconocidos. Taeyeon es muy cercana con Tiffany, cuando estan juntas el ambiente se pone de buen humor por que se la pasan riendo por todo. Ama cualquier tipo de helado ese suele ser su postre favorito. A ella no le gusta actuar sexy, prefiere ser tierna. Ella junto a Sunny y Tiffany, son las mejores bebedoras de alcohol dentro del grupo. Sus padres tienen una tienda de lentes. Taeyeon es la unica integrante en cambiar mucho el estilo de su cabello, ya que se lo pinta mucho, se lo corta o se lo deja largo para hacerse diferentes peinados a los que a muchos fans les gustan todos los estilos de cabello de Taeyeon. Cuando Taeyeon habla todas escuchan atentas. Le gustan los cactus. No le gusta hablar de ella misma. Las integrantes dijeron que Taeyeon es la miembro mas misteriosa, ya que casi no se sabe de ella y muchos menos de su pasado. Taeyeon es muy extricta y exigente a la hora de ser la lider. n dia perdio su celular y lo encontro dentro de la nevera. Le gustan las flores purpuras. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Instragram) Galería Taeyeon_01.jpg Taeyeon_02.jpg Taeyeon_03.jpg Taeyeon_04.jpg Taeyeon_05.jpg Taeyeon_06.jpg Taeyeon_07.jpg Taeyeon_08.jpg Videografía TAEYEON - I (feat Verbal Jint)|I (feat Verbal Jint) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Universal Music Korea Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KLíder